The Kunoichi
by Reina0125
Summary: Naruto Uzumaki is not what everyone perceives him to be, SHE wants to be a great Hokage and ninja. but does she have what it takes and how long will she dress like a boy?
1. Chapter One

**Chapter** One

Under a tree on a cool spring day, laid a small yellow-haired child. Cherry blossom petals drifting the ground, some petals scattering the ground and the child's clothes. Deep ocean blue eyes opened as a petal touched his forehead. Tomorrow is the day, the day I start the Academy. I begged and pleaded with Hokage-jiisan now I, Uzumaki Naruto, eight-year-old Hokage-to-be can finally go!

 **Flashback**

Ojii-san removed me from the orphanage at the age of five. I remember what he said that day, "It is time you leave the orphanage Naruto, I have arranged for a nice apartment for you to live in." I had thought at that time I was leaving the orphanage because I was gonna be adopted, bursting with energy I could not wait to see where I would be living. Ojii-san took my hand and led me out of the orphanage, it was strange walking down the halls, usually, the kids here would yell insults and pull pranks on me. Of course, our caretaker encouraged them, but even they were silent. Back then I thought it was because they were jealous, not only did I get adopted but the Hokage himself was taking me to my new family.

As we finally left the steps of the orphanage I heard the head of the orphanage Noriko-san hiss " Good riddance demon." as she slammed the door shut. I never understood why adults called me a demon. It didn't matter, nothing could bring me down, I have to be happy when I meet my new family. Ojii-san picked me up and took to the roofs, it was so exhilarating moving so fast! Ninjas are awesome I thought, Ojii-san told me my birth parents were ninjas who died protecting the Leaf. I want to be a strong powerful ninja just like they were. Breaking out of my thoughts just as Ojii-san stopped in front of an apartment complex and entered taking me up to the top floor. Standing in front of the last door on the floor, should I knock? "What are you waiting for, go on open it," Hokage-jiisan said. Taking a deep breath I pushed open the door, I was greeted with the sight of a living room with a plain brown sofa. The small kitchen was further up to my left. This doesn't seem right, it is to small for a family to live here. "Aren't you going to explore Naruto?", I turned around and I asked jii-san, " Where are my new parents?"

Jii-san had a puzzled look on his face, " What do you mean your new parents? This is where you will be living alone from now on, away from the villagers and orphanage." Upon seeing my devastated face he quickly explained " I will come around and visit, you can come to the Hokage Tower and visit me as well. You will receive a monthly allowance as well to buy whatever you may need.". I nodded slowly barely processing what he was saying. Walking further into the apartment I found the bedroom, a plain twin bed pushed again the wall a tidy closet tucked into the corner of the room, but the best thing there was the window. Through the window, there were the Great Stone Faces, from the First to the Fourth. It took me breath away, living alone can have it perks I thought, I can sleep in and eat as much food as I want, whenever I wanted, but why must I live alone? "Ojii-san, why do I have to live here?" I asked. The Hokage sighed, "Naruto, I know how the villagers treat you, I also know that the caretakers at the orphanage tell the other kids to treat you horribly." "You know it's easy to mistake you for a boy seeing how you dress and your short hair.".

"Jii-san what's that got to do with anything?" I asked, "I like dressing like this." Plus it is the only clothes I own. Jii-san laughed like I said a joke, I couldn't help but laugh as well.

 **Present**

That day I thought things would get better, but parents still pull their children away from me, stores refuse to serve me and the ones that do overcharge me. Thank Kami for instant ramen.

Time to get and get ready because I Uzumaki Naruto will be the best ninja and Hokage ever! As I jumped up and brush petals off my orange shirt and navy shorts I notice a hole at the bottom of my shirt. Gotta get a new one, good thing these are cheap it was either this or an orange jumpsuit. Everything else is too expensive. As I walk in the store the clerk glared at me, one would think she should be used to me by now. Picking up some baggy orange shirts and cargo shorts I headed over to the cashier, overcharged of course but I am used to it. Anything else I wouldn't have afforded

Quickly I headed home, can't stay out long or I attract too much attention. Learned the hard way that even by just minding my own business the villagers still throw insults and rocks at me. Placing my things away in the closet I sat on the bed and wonder what sort of kids will I be in class with.

Looking into the mirror on the wall I noticed my hair has gotten longer, the length gives away the fact that I am not a boy.

I will cut it before class starts in the morning.

 **Woah... this is my first time writing something that isn't an essay but I have decided to give it a shot. I hope you guys enjoy this :-)**


	2. Chapter Two

**"speech"**

 **'thoughts'**

 **Disclaimer~ I wish :-P**

 **Chapter Two**

This is not what Naruto expected. One would think training to be a ninja would be more hands on. Iruka-sensei seems ok, but man is he boring!

When Naruto first entered the classroom she saw that she wasn't the only one excited about starting the academy. The class didn't start for the next thirty minutes and the room was packed. The only seat available was one in the back, next to a sleeping boy with a spiky-haired ponytail. Careful not to wake the sleeping boy up Naruto sat next to him.

Glancing around taking in the faces of her classmates for the next four years. Tensing she felt like someone was watching her, now searching the crowd Naruto spotted her, an oversized hoodie, navy pants with kunai holsters and short midnight hair, white eyes widening as she has been caught staring. A deep blush staining her face she quickly turned away.

'Very weird, but not as weird and as cool as a girl with pink hair. Whoa definitely want to be her friend.'

'Maybe as classmates, she would want to hang out with me' Naruto thought.

Sitting next to her was a blond, they seem to be fixated on the emo kid in the corner with a strange stuck up hairdo. How does one get their hair to be stuck up like a duck butt? "Duck Butt" seems to be a fitting name for him. Giggling at the mere thought of a duck sitting on someone's head she gets caught, Iruka-sensei suddenly calls on Naruto taking her by surprise.

"Anything you want to share with the class Naruto?" shrinking into her seat with a low murmured "No..." the class snickered as sensei continued to drone in front of the class.

Everyday class seems to drag on forever, how much information they needed to know about the Land of Fire trading network. It has been a month since school started and the library seems to be the only place where some decent scrolls about ninja are located.

The most fascinating scrolls are about chakra and how to use it, "Chakra is the resulting energy produced when Physical and Spiritual energies become mixed together. Hand Seals are then used to harness this energy and expel it out of the body; usually in the form of some kind of attack." fascinating.

So far they were only taught the Academy taijutsu style and had weekly spars. Of course, Duck Butt whose name turned out to be "Sasuke" is the best at taijutsu, but he won't hold that position for long.

After school, Naruto sneaks off into the many woods around the village to practice a new taijutsu style she had found in the library. Whirlpool style, like the name suggests, it's a very chaotic form and it bends, twist, and flows like a whirlpool. The basic kata involves bending at various angles, nothing too extreme. Doing several tumbles leading to handstands Naruto practices her flexibility. Walking around on her hands only to bend backwards onto her feet then back to her hands once again. The crab walking exercise is very disorienting but it will pay off in the end.

"Hey, Naruto!" yelled a familiar voice, causing Naruto to flop to her back.

Kiba runs over laughing, "That was an epic fail man. Why are you bent over anyway?"

Over the past month, she began to look at Kiba as one of her friends, doesn't really if he saw her as a friend as well or just someone to hang out with when he was bored.

"I am teaching myself a new taijutsu style to kick Duck Butt's butt," Naruto explained.

"How about we go prank some chunin instead?" said Kiba.

"So happy you asked!" Naruto grinned.

Six months since she started the academy, and Naruto was proud to say she can hold her own against Duck Butt, "Sasuke", she has yet to beat him but has come pretty far from where she was.

Now a week before her birthday she finds herself skipping class or hanging out around the training fields. It wasn't like anyone would care that she was missing school, the teachers try to make her life a living hell anyway, except for Iruka-sensei of course.

Being used to the outside of her apartment being vandalized and the odd time a drunk would break in around this time of year, she spends most of the time in an empty training ground or simply in the forest.

That is where Iruka found Naruto, what surprised him the most is that Naruto was attempting to run up a tree. From his hiding spot he couldn't help but to be amazed, the class only learnt their first technique last month, Henge no Jutsu, yet here was Naruto not only trying to improve himself but using a genin level skill to do so. Tree climbing is supposed to be taught to you by your jonin sensei, yet Naruto taught it to himself. He only made it about ten feet up the tree but that alone was remarkable.

"So this is where you have been," Iruka said emerging from his hiding spot.

"Iruka-sensei how did you find me?!" exclaimed Naruto.

"Ehh I just knew where to look, but the real question is why you haven't been in class since last week?" Questioned Iruka.

Naruto responded with a miserable tone "Iruka-sensei, I have been having a bad week. You know what time of year it is."

"Oh yeah! It's your birthday next week!" Iruka said with a grin.

"Thanks, Iruka-sensei, I can't believe you remembered," Naruto said with a watery voice.

"Of course it's not every day a young man turns nine."

Naruto caught the 'young man' but as much as she thought Iruka as a great person, she didn't trust him enough to share her secret yet. It was appreciated however that he did remember her birthday.

"How about as an early birthday gift I will treat you to some Ichiraku Ramen, what do you say?"

As Naruto has only had cup ramen and has never been to a ramen shop, she said yes.

"Great, you are going to love it, you will never find ramen this good anywhere else," Iruka stated.

Arriving at the stand Naruto expected to be treated with the same cold eyes she has become used too, instead, a friendly smile and a warm welcome left her slightly shocked. Playing it safe she ordered a beef ramen while Iruka-sensei ordered miso ramen. It was love at first bite, how can ramen taste so delightful.

'Iruka was right this stuff is made by the gods or old man Teuchi behind the counter, but that's up for debate.' Naruto thought.

Old man Teuchi told Naruto to come back whenever she wished! Wow, another person who doesn't despise her, how did she get so lucky!

The only problem is now that Iruka wants to see her in class starting tomorrow, reluctantly Naruto agreed hoping she can jump forward in time till after her birthday, pity so such travel exists.

"Naruto, what you were doing back in the woods was very impressive. Not many kids your age know how to focus their chakra to that extent, tree climbing only using chakra at your age, wow. I'm proud of you keep it up." Iruka said with a smile.

"I promise Iruka-sensei I won't let you down!" Naruto promised.

It feels good to have someone believe in you.

 **Review, review, review!**

 **I accept all critics good or bad, as I use them to better my writing.**

 **~ Reina**


	3. Chapter Three

**Disclaimer~ still wishing T~T**

 **"Speech"**

 **'Thoughts'**

 **Chapter Three**

One year later we find a nine-year-old Naruto having a lesson on throwing kunai and shuriken. She was just as good as Sasuke hitting several of the bull's-eyes on the straw body. No one noticed, of course, they were too busy watching Duck Butt make a show out of the whole lesson. Sakura and Ino cheering the raven on with a squad of fan girls. It did not bother her one bit, because she knew Iruka-sensei was watching. What the class didn't know was that Naruto's and Sasuke's grades for taijutsu, weaponry, and survival were the highest in the entire class. The taijutsu matches got even more intense, often ending when Iruka-sensei intervening. However Naruto knew she needed to get her test scores up but the information was too hard to remember.

'Who needs to know that stuff anyways?'

After school Naruto, Shikamaru, Choji, and Kiba would wander the village goofing off, playing pranks and getting chased out of shops.

"Naruto every time we are with you we always get kicked out of stores, troublesome..." Shikamaru said.

"Hey it's not my fault, but watch you will see, soon they will be begging me to go inside their stupid shops!" Naruto yelled. 'I wonder when that will be.' Considered Naruto.

"Hey, why don't we go to a training field so I can finally kick your ass Naruto?" Kiba said, a bit upset he hasn't defeated Naruto in a taijutsu battle yet. "My mom just taught me a new move."

Naruto nodded. "Okay. Remember it was your idea when you get you smelly butt handed to ya."

Quickly finding an empty training ground, Kiba and Naruto faced off. "Guys I'm not sure this is a good idea..." Choji said looking at the two getting ready to fight. "Lighten up will ya Choji this will be fun to watch!" yelled Naruto from across the field.

"Okay Kiba lets do this!"

"Bring it on Naruto!"

There was a pause then the two flew at each other exchanging blows with most of them being blocked. Both having fought each other multiple times knew how the other would fight and react. Kiba dropping low for a feet sweep only for Naruto to jump over him with a grin on her face. Kiba wasn't letting an opportunity like this go by, while Naruto was still in the air he charged his chakra just like his mother taught him. Spinning rapidly he flew towards Naruto becoming an oversized drill.

Naruto eyes became saucers 'How the hell am I gonna dodge that?!' realizing that she was stuck falling unable to move as Kiba barreled towards her.

Just as Kiba's attack hit something strange happened, Kiba flew away from Naruto sliding to the other side of the field. Sitting up dazed wondering what happen he looked at Naruto who was looking equally as confused.

"Did you guys saw what just happened?!" Kiba screamed across the field.

Staring down at her body Naruto was in shock, she couldn't believe what she just saw. "Guys… I think that enough training for today…" then took off running.

"Hey Naruto wait!" the gang called after her.

 **N.U.N.U.N.U.N.U.N.U.N.U.N.U.N.U.N.U.N.U.N.**

'Where should I go? I don't want to go back the apartment Jiji got Anbu watching me but anywhere else and any one can watch me. Wait the bathroom has no windows!'

Finally reaching the apartment and slamming the door behind her Naruto rushed to the bathroom. 'C'mon! Do it again.' Staring at her body in the mirror trying to focus her charka to see if she could duplicate what was done earlier. 'Slowly very slowly' there it was. Carefully not to lose concentration she stared at the single golden chain that seemed to be attached to her back.

Slowly making to chain wrap around her body even moving it from her back to one of her hands. Then suddenly there was a knock at the front door causing her to trip over the chain.

'Damnit, any other time!'

Trying to act normal Naruto opened the door. "Oh hi Hinata." She said with a grin. "Who is the new chick? Never seen her around before."

"Ano… Naruto-kun this is my cousin Neji-neesan…a boy..." Hinata said timidly. Taking a closer look at the second person outside her door, it was now quite obvious it was a boy, a pretty boy but a boy none the less. "Sorry about that Neji-san hehe." Naruto apologized while rubbing the back of her head.

Neji glared at him "No problem. Hinata-sama if you no longer require me I will wait for you outside." not waiting for a response he left.

"Whoa what's his problem?" Naruto said turning to Hinata for an answer only to find her staring at her feet. A little confused about what was going on here Naruto turned to Hinata, "So what's up? You don't really come by here."

"Well N-Naruto-kun…um I saw Shikamaru…and he said you weren't feeling well… I-I just want to check on you…" Hinata barely stammered out.

'She looks sick as well why would she come and check up on me?' Naruto contemplated as she intently stared at her red face wondering if she had a fever. "Hey Hinata are you sick? You got a fever or something?" touching Hinata's forehead checking her temperature. 'Hmm it feels normal to me.' Only for Hinata to faintly suddenly.

"Crap. She fainted." Naruto sweat dropped. 'How am I gonna carry her by myself? Wait.' Running to a window she leaned out and looked around for the weird cousin, spotting him she yelled at him. "Hey you, Hinata fainted!"

'Sheesh what boy grows his hair so long' Naruto thought watching Neji's hair as he came running.

"What did you do to her?" Neji said fuming.

"Mah don't look at me she wasn't looking well when you got here!" Hastily Naruto shouted back at Neji.

Without another word Neji carefully picked Hinata up and walked off in a huff.

'What stick is up his ass? Ok back to training I got to get a hang of this.' Going back into the apartment Naruto once again went into her window less bathroom. Grasping the concept quicker this time the chain came out and nosily dropped on the floor. 'I wonder if it can stop clanking.' Just as she thought it the chains became silent. Now staring at the chains she willed it to get thicker, 'strange it gets thicker, but not heavier.'

Suddenly she gets an idea why not try and make more chains. Trying to get a handle on her new ability wasn't easy as it seemed, one chain was easy enough, but trying for a second one wasn't an option. It was super short compared to her first one. 'My chakra control isn't good yet, one is all I can manipulate now… soon…I will get there…'


	4. Chapter Four

**Thank you everyone who follow my story, thank you so much. Remember to review I accept all and any critics! :)**

 **Disclaimer: I own squat :(**

 **"** **Speech"**

 **'** **Thoughts'**

 **Chapter Four**

* * *

"Uchiha Sasuke", Naruto watched as Sasuke walked into the room ready to take the graduation exam. Truth be told she was nervous, yes she has gotten better over the last four years, but was it enough?

'I barely scraped by in the written test I need to blow them away with my ninjutsu, calm down, calm down' taking a deep breathe Naruto finally felt a little confidence.

"Uzumaki Naruto", scratch that Naruto was a mess. Nervously walking into the next room she took a spot in front of Iruka-sensei and Mizuki-sensei. Staring at Naruto impassively Mizuki calmly asked her to perform the Bunshin no Jutsu.

'Crap I hate that Jutsu, why can't they ask me to demonstrate a taijutsu form or throw a shuriken.' It's not like Naruto couldn't perform the jutsu, it's the fact that she can't control the minuscule amount of chakra it takes to perform the jutsu. The only way to get a desirable affect is to try and create as many clones as possible, the bad ones poof out and the good ones remain.

Concentrating on her chakra Naruto called out, "Bunshin no Jutsu!" In one giant smoke cloud emerged at least fifty perfect clones.

"Naruto congrats you have passed." Iruka said, "Step forward and receive your headband." He said waving to the table in front of him that had new official leaf headbands.

Nimbly stepping up to the table Naruto almost didn't believe it, she was now a ninja one step closer to her dream. Picking a headband off the table she quickly left the room reclaiming her seat it classroom waiting for sensei to come out and give further instructions. Staring at her reflection in the headband it was hard to believe all her hard work was paying off, but it wasn't over yet she still had a long way to go.

Iruka-sensei then walked into the room, "Those who has passed congratulations, you are all ninja of the leaf village, it is up to you all to carry the Will of Fire. Now that's out of the way all graduates will report tomorrow in room 206 for their team assignments, class dismissed!"

Leaving class Naruto headed to the boy's restrooms, once entering she went right in front of the mirror. Gazing at her now shoulder length hair she decided to wear it as a headband to hold back the hair from her face. 'The hard part starts now, everything is coming together.'

After her tenth birthday Naruto's body began to take shape, the shape of a young woman that is. Doing the most obvious thing she covered her body. A sleeveless oversized cloak without a hood became part of her new wardrobe as did fingerless gloves and armguards. To take care of her voice and facial features a simple henge to appear more masculine was all it took. This also helped with the rare occasions Naruto would go swimming or when she needed to take off some layers for training. The cloak helped when she could not keep up the henge for long periods of times. Once again chakra control was not the best...

The restroom door opened startling Naruto out of her reflection. In walked Kiba and Sasuke, "Well look what we have here, Dead last." Sasuke said while glaring at Naruto.

"Please teme, we both know you are still upset that I kicked your ass in our last taijutsu match." Naruto said while smirking at Sasuke. 'Duck Butt still thinks he is superior to all, I just wanna smack that look off his face.' A low growl escaped Naruto's lips.

"Like I care, you just got a lucky shot, hn." Turning and storming out Sasuke left the restroom leaving Naruto and Kiba in awkward silence.

"Man, you should really cut your hair." Kiba muttered walking up to Naruto and flicked a strand of blond hair.

"Why should I? There are many strong and powerful ninja that had long hair." Retorted Naruto squatting Kiba's hands away.

"Yes but all that long hair just makes them look girly…" Kiba remarked.

Not feeling up for an argument Naruto just left Kiba in the rest room. No one ever wants to think of most girls as useful only the boys are thought of as strong and wise. When most people thought of a leader a non-descriptive man pops into their mind. 'But I will prove them wrong, I will get stronger and become Hokage and prove a woman can be Hokage.'

'I also can't let Duck Butt get to me, but UGGHH he makes me so mad. Why did he have to be so cute too…?' Naruto thought blushing to herself walking out of the academy.

Lost in thought she didn't notice two separate people following her. After walking for several minutes she finally noticed something was up, quickly turning the nearest corner she stopped and hide behind the closest trash bin. Rounding the corner to her surprise was Kiba and Hinata, they both seemed surprise upon seeing each other there as well.

'What are these guys up too?' wondered Naruto from her hiding spot. Being as quiet as she could he heard Kiba saying how he was following Naruto simply because Naruto was weird. Straining to pick up on the conversation Kiba continued by saying that Naruto didn't smell right, something about her scent changing once a month and it puzzled him.

'Crap… did he figure it out? Well it is Kiba maybe he is too dumb to put two and two together. As for Hinata I'm used to her following me around, what makes her think I don't notice her?' Casually moving from behind the bin revealing herself to the stalkers "Do you guys have nothing better to do?"

"Um…I was just…you know…"

"No, I don't know Hinata…well I do know you follow me on a regular basis so why don't you walk with me, let's go." Walking off to her destination Naruto didn't even turn around to see if Hinata was following her, but she knew she was. That just left Kiba wondering how he got ditched and wondering what he should do now.

Walking two feet behind Naruto, Hinata was having an inner battle, should she make conversation or just follow behind quietly. Unfortunately every time she opened her mouth nothing would come out. At the back of her head she could hear Naruto on repeat, Naruto knew Hinata was always around. She never been so embarrassed before, finally looking are her surrounds she noticed they were now walking alongside a small stream in one of the nearby forests. Having never been so deep in a forest she couldn't help but to gasp at the beauty. Suddenly Naruto stopped walking and sat by the riverbank, "Sit with me Hinata, and tell me what's on your mind."

"I can tell you anything…?"

"Anything." Naruto stared into Hinata's eyes.

Trying to pluck of the courage, taking a deep breathe "I… I… know you are a girl Naruto-chan…"

* * *

 **Wow cats out of the bag :p**


	5. Chapter Five

**Disclaimer: I own squat :(**

 **"** **Speech"**

 **'** **Thoughts'**

* * *

Of all the things she expected Hinata to say, that was not one of them. 'I thought I was careful, how did she figure it out, and if she figured it out who else knows?'

Seeing the inner battle Naruto was having with herself Hinata tried to soothe her "Naruto-chan… it's not what you think I only found out by accident. I realized now that if I never would have followed you I'd have never found out you were a girl all along."

Taking a deep sigh "How long have you known?"

"I saw you take off your cloak a few weeks ago while you were training and your figure was too feminine. So later I would follow you home and use my Byakugan to spy through the ways."

Dumbfounded Naruto didn't know what to say, thinking she was safe in her own home until Hinata basically broke down that defense. Slowly coming to the realization, if Hinata can see who else can see or listen to what she has been doing. 'How come I have never thought about that, all this time thinking I was safe from prying eyes?'

'There has to be a way to seal my apartment from others right?'

"That's it, Seals!" Hinata not expecting Naruto to start yelling about seals was a bit startled but her yelling.

Suddenly standing up Naruto grabbed Hinata's hand, without saying a word she starting dragging Hinata behind her.

"Naruto slow down. Where are we going?" Hinata asked trying to keep up with the pace Naruto set.

"Oh sorry Hinata, we are going to the library to research seals and you are gonna help me." Naruto basically demanded.

Puzzled Hinata could only try and keep up "Are you not worried that I know your secret?"

"Why should I be, now I have a girl to ask questions about things I don't understand about female bodies. Plus I have always wanted a best friend." Naruto spoke like everything was completely normal.

Blushing fiercely Hinata would never have guessed that she would be Naruto's best friend, the person she admired most was now her friend, her equal and she will not let her down.

Unaware to the two would be best friends they were capturing the attention of every village that Naruto dragged Hinata past.

No doubt they thought that the Hyuuga Princess was being kidnapped by the demon.

Naruto paid them no mind as she dragged Hinata through the library doors. Quickly heading to the one place that seemed untouched for years Naruto started looking at the scrolls for anything that would give him somewhere to start with seals.

"Seems like we will have to practice calligraphy Hina-chan."

"Hina-chan? Naruto I already know calligraphy so I can help you if you want?" Hinata asked.

"That will be great! I guess I will need brushes and what not, let's go get some." Tucking the sealing scroll away Naruto once again grabs Hinata's hand pulling her out of the library.

"Let me go buy the items we need, I will meet you at your apartment." Knowing how people treat Naruto she knew that it would be easier for her to get the supplies without a fuss. The whole sealing practice and process will take a while.

* * *

NEXT DAY

Walking hand in hand with Hinata into the class the next day got the new best friends some stares from their fellow classmates. Both too caught up in their conversation about seals, neither would have never thought that the class thought they were dating. Finally looking around the class Naruto noticed the stares everyone was giving them. Gently nudging Hinata with her foot the girl instantly turn red from the stares she was receiving.

Luckily Iruka sensei walked in to put her out of her misery.

"Alright, listen up its time to assign you to your squads,"

"Each squad will be a balance of your strength, first squad seven will be."

"Naruto Uzumaki, Sasuke Uchiha and Sakura Haruno."

"Squad eight, Kiba Inuzuka, Hinata Hyuuga and Shino Aburame."

"Since we already have a squad nine active squad ten will be, Ino Yamanaka, Shikamaru Nara and Choji Akimichi."

Instantly the class voiced their opinions, none of which Naruto paid any attention to. All that was going through her mind is that she finally found a friend that knows her secret and they were about to be separated.

Missing when Iruka-sensei announced the sensei where here to get their squads, it wasn't until Hinata starting calling her name say she had to go with her sensei did Naruto snap to attention.

Quickly jumping out of her seat to hug Hinata good bye. If everyone didn't noticed them before they definitely noticed now.

Bright pink Hinata could guessed what was going on, whispering softly, "This doesn't mean we won't be best friends Naruto, it just means we won't see each other as often but we will make time for one another."

After Hinata left it was only squad seven waiting for their sensei? Left alone as Sakura pestered Sasuke, Naruto couldn't help but to be jealous at how easily Sakura made it known that she cared for Sasuke.

Another hour had past when Naruto finally got fed up and decided to leave. Just as she opened the door she came face to well chest with their sensei.

"Meet me on the roof." With that said he simply disappeared.

Turning to her teammates they looked as stunned as she was.

* * *

Their sensei was a weird one, to start off he only had one eye visible and his hair was white and seemed to defy gravity.

"Okay. Why don't you three introduce yourself." He asked about ten minutes of silence.

"Sensei why don't you how us how it's done?" Sakura asked.

Naruto had to admit that was pretty clever now they would know more about their sensei.

"Alright, my name is Kakashi Hatake, Kakashi-sensei to you. I don't enjoy most things and I enjoy doing even less. I also have no plans for the future." Kakashi-sensei said with his eyes closed as if he was bored.

'So really all we know is his name, he is more than I expected.'

Sakura sighed knowing her plan failed, "Guess I will go next, my name is Sakura Haruno, I like flowers and…" she turned pink and stared at Sasuke. " I don't like Ino-pig and loudmouths and I hope to be a great Kunoichi one day."

"Pretty good, alright brooding boy why don't you go next."

Sasuke glared at his new sensei clearly not liking the man, "My name is Sasuke Uchiha, I don't like anything and I hate people who getting my way. My goal for the future is to kill a certain man."

The whole team now stared at Sasuke hoping he was joking but as always he was being quite serious.

"Well I guess it's my turn, my name is Naruto Uzumaki I like my best friend Hinata and learning new jutsu, I dislike people who judge without knowing them. My dream for the future is to be Hokage and protect my friends."

Kakashi considering his new team, they would need a lot of work but maybe they can make it.

"Tomorrow you will be put to the test, a survival training so to speak" gaging their reactions they all seemed determined to prove themselves.

"Okay team lets meet tomorrow morning at training ground seven, six am sharp. Oh don't eat breakfast you might just throw it up." Giving them an eye smile Kakashi vanished in a swirl of leaves.

Not wanting to be around her new teammates anymore Naruto got up and left. Thinking about what Kakashi-sensei said something was didn't sit right with her. What ninja purposely did not eat to make sure they were in top condition? It struck her, the survival training already began everything leading up to tomorrow counted. With that she decided to be prepared heading home to rest and go to bed early for the next day.

'I wonder how Hinata is doing..'


	6. Chapter Six

**Disclaimer: still not mine**

 **Chapter Six**

* * *

Waking up the next morning Naruto made sure she ate a filling breakfast going against what Kakashi-sensei told them, even going as far as putting ration bars her backpack. After binding her chest she still had a little over thirty minutes to get to the training field. Not one to waste time she took out her calligraphy brush and started to practice. Dragging the brush across the paper just like Hinata taught her. Calligraphy came surprisingly easy to Naruto. It was jawing dropping to see how confident she was with an ink brush.

Looking at her clock it was now ten minutes to six, packing up her supplies she made her way to the training field.

Arriving at training ground seven Naruto wasn't surprised to see Sakura already there leaning against a tree. Upon hearing footsteps she spun around thinking Sasuke had finally arrived.

"Good morning Sasu… oh it's only you Naruto." Not sparing her a glance Naruto just walked past her. Seeing that their sensei was not there yet she decided to once again practice her calligraphy.

'I really wish Hinata was on my team, at least we don't hate each other.'

Stopping her stroke midway Naruto felt eyes on them. Eyes turning to Sakura, who didn't seem to notice the presence stalking them. Continuing practicing her strokes, she tried to pinpoint where the presence was.

It seemed to be coming from her right, where the tree line started. It was Kakashi-sensei. He wasn't even making an attempt to hide himself, even a civilian could spot him.

Yet Sakura was oblivious.

'Sasuke-kun! Sasuke-kun that's all she ever says or thinks about.' Rolling her eyes Naruto continued writing her basic seal sequence.

Giggling quietly a great plan was born. Finishing one last stroke she rolled up her brushes and waited.

Not one to disappointed Sasuke showed up five minutes to six. "Sasuke-kun! Sasuke-kun! Good morning Sasuke-kun!"

Walking past her Sasuke didn't even spare her a passing thought. Leaning up against a tree he proceeded to stare off towards the village.

Sakura, however not one easily swayed prattled on.

Making a bet with herself, Naruto decided that if Kakashi-sensei didn't show himself by eight o clock that she will duct tape Sakura's mouth.

'Can this girl get any more annoying!?'

Closing her eyes she might as well try to get a quick nap in. Leaning up against a tree she could feel herself drifting off into the dream world. This, however, was proven difficult as Sakura's whinny voice seemed to cut through her sleepiness like a hot knife through butter.

Deciding enough was enough she stood up and angrily stomped over to Sakura ready to hog tie her. Before she could even attempt the first knot Kakashi-sensei must have decided enough was enough.

"Good morning team." He said giving them a short wave.

"Glad to see everyone here on time, and in one piece. "He added reluctantly.

A sweat drop appeared on Naruto's forehead, was this supposed to be their sensei? The wispy man was late, on purpose!

"I know you guys are wondering what we will be doing and let me explain this to you."

"One of you will be going back to the academy today if you fail this test." Kakashi-sensei said ominously.

"What do you mean someone is going back to the academy?" screeched Sakura.

Naruto and Sasuke let her question hang in the air for Kakashi-sensei to answer, wondering why they were placed on squads if they were only going to be sent back to the academy.

"You see this is a survival exercise," he pulled out two small bells from his pouch. "Your job is to claim one of these bells before noon." After checking his watch he added "Noon is in two hours so I suggest you come at me with intent to kill or you won't get a bell."

"I will give you to the count of three to hide yourselves and prepare to me on attack. One…" before he could count further they had all disappeared.

'At least they got that part down, but they can be better.' Kakashi thought still sensing them around the training field. Pulling out a little orange book he began reading where he left off.

Watching Kakashi from her hiding spot Naruto was trying to figure out a plan to get a bell. Her a genin against a jonin, it was a no brainer who would win. It was obvious he was cocky about his abilities, the way he held his book screamed ' _You genins aren't a threat._ '

'There is no possible way I can defeat him and get a bell, he is that strong.' Fidgeting where she crouched Naruto wondered if this was it. One failed test here and she would be back in the academy starting all over.

Sighing she figured she had to go with the only plan that made sense at the time. 'I don't want to do it, but it's honestly my best chance of getting a bell. Even if it is a slim one.' Stealthily making her way over to where she sensed Sasuke earlier, she approached him quietly.

"I think we both know that we need to work together if we want a chance at those bells."

Looking at Naruto for a moment Sasuke looked like he wanted to say no. however even he knew that to go up against Kakashi alone was suicide. "What about Sakura?"

"We both know that she is pretty much useless in this situation. Plus there are only two bells, if anything Sakura can be sent back to the academy. She definitely needs extra help."

Nodding his head in agreement Sasuke decided to work with Naruto. "Ok, what's the plan?"

* * *

Still in his spot in the middle of the field Kakashi wondered what his team was up to. It has been almost an hour since the exercise started and there has been no movement. Just as he was about to actually start looking a giant fireball came hurtling at him from his left, with his superior speed he was able to evade the attack.

"Finally decided to come and play Sasuke?" not answering Sasuke flew through some hand seals and spat three smaller fireballs flew at Kakashi.

Neatly dodging each attack he absent mindedly pulled out a kunai and deflected a shower of kunai. Turning to where they came from he was surprised to see Sakura preparing to throw more. 'Two of them are here…so where is Naruto?'

He had little time to wonder about Naruto, Sasuke closed the distance between them and unleashed a fury of blows. Crouching under a roundhouse he looked up only to see Naruto falling down in a drop kick. Forced to use the substitution jutsu to get away Kakashi decided to put his book away.

Naruto was not one to let up, she quickly followed Kakashi pulled out kunai for each hand as she engaged him in combat. Sasuke providing back up in the form of fireballs, Kakashi decided he was the bigger threat. What a horrible mistake, turning to dispose of Sasuke only to find himself wrapped in chains.

'What!' 'These are just any chains, only one person has these chains? Kush…!'

 _Ding ding_

Straining against the chains he came to his senses to see Sasuke with both bells in his hands, and Naruto controlling two chains coming out of his hands.

"I think this means we pass sensei." Naruto said smiling brightly.

Still a little shocked that he was bested but eleven year old genins Kakashi could only nod his head.

Giving a cheer Naruto let her chains fall away "We did it! I can't wait to tell Hinata."

"But sensei I thought you said one of us would be going back to the academy?" Sakura said with a nervous look on her face.

"That won't be necessary, the point of the test is to see how well you all work together, as a team." With a dazed look on his face Kakashi said, "Tomorrow we will have our first mission. Eight am don't be late…" Disappearing with a swirl of leaves leaving the three children to themselves.

Glancing at Sasuke she gave him a short nod, their plan had work. Even better since Sakura surprised them by actually trying even though she wasn't aware of their plot.

Wasting no time Naruto started walking back to the village eager to see Hinata.

'I can't wait to tell her what happened' she smiled to herself.

Meanwhile Kakashi was having a mini breakdown. 'How can Naruto use chakra chains? The only person who can use them are dead...so how…'

* * *

 **woah hi there~**


End file.
